1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a suspension for vehicles and, more particularly, to a suspension for vehicles of the type in which steerable road wheels are suspended on the vehicle body side.
2. Description of Relevant Art
Generally, in a suspension for vehicles of what is called a double Wishbone type in which each steerable road wheel is suspended from a body frame through a shock absorber, upper and lower arms, and a knuckle arm jointed at the upper and lower ends thereof with the upper and lower arms, respectively, in order to avoid the interference of the road wheel, as steered, with the shock absorber, it is at least necessary to dispose the shock absorber substantially on the axis of rotation of the road wheel.
However, conventionally, in such an arrangement of the shock absorber, there has been a problem to be solved to avoid the resultant interference with the upper arm.
On the other hand, in general, the steering stability of vehicle becomes higher with increase in the caster angle which is desired to be set, for relatively low running speeds, relatively small to render light the steering wheel operation and, when cornering at relatively high running speeds, relatively large to raise the steering stability.
However, in a vehicle equipped with a conventional suspension of a double Wishbone type such as above, in which the caster angle is kept substantially constant, it is difficult to successfully satisfy such a desire.
The present invention has been achieved to effectively overcome such problems in a conventional suspension for vehicles.